


Spiders and Plans

by Iceheart101



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm's idea isn't that bad, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Spiders, actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: While trying to come up with a strategy to attack Angband, Celegorm suggests a rather, unique, idea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	Spiders and Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes my entry for Day 6 of Tolkien Crack Week!

"Hear me out," Celegorm said. Maedhros closed his eyes and sighed. They had been trying to see if they could find any weaknesses of Morgoth's to exploit from Maedhros' limited knowledge of Angband. Most of the ideas were crazy or downright insane. And those were the ideas coming from his more intelligent brothers. 

"Morgoth doesn't like giant spiders because of the whole Ungoliant thing. So if we use the spiders in place of war horses..." his voice trailed off as he grinned at his brothers.

"And how do you plan to use the spiders?" Maedhros asked tiredly.

Celegorm hesitated. "I haven't figured that out yet, but I'm sure it won't be hard," he said confidently.

"Fine, if you can even figure out how to keep a spider from killing you long enough to even try to do, whatever your plan is," Maedhros said. He was confident that Celegorm would forget about this by the time the week was done.

Months later the Fëanorian camp was overrun by giant spiders. It turned out Celegorm hadn't forgotten his idea of riding spiders. Currently he was on the largest spider, laughing his ass off as it hissed angrily. Maedhros sighed and watched the chaos unfold.


End file.
